Werewolves and Hunters
by The Little Triforce
Summary: In a world full of supernatural creatures like werewolves and vampires, Ludwig has had a somewhat terrible childhood especially since he was turned into a werewolf at two. After transferring High schools, things may finally start taking a turn for the better but when your being bullied by werewolf hunters and ones your long lost brother, things can be pretty tough.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys TheLittletriforce here! Anyways this is my new story that i'm working on! Hope you guys enjoy this! Just a little warning before hand if you can't handle harsh acts of bullying and cursing etc then please don't read! There is a reason why this is rated M! Anyways hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and don't forget to rate and review! Also remember every review may/can help me to write faster! ^w^ Anyways enjoy! Also Happy new years! ^W^**_

It's not every so often that you find things that you don't expect. Half the time, bad things happen to those who are good. In this case it happened to a certain family on a certain night, that unbeknownst to them, would change their fate forever.

**Ludwig P.O.V**

It was a dark and stormy night when it happened…when I was bitten... I was with my brother in our room that we shared shaking because of the deadly storm. I was crying because at the age of 3 you are 100% most likely afraid of lightning. It didn't help that my brother, Gilbert was also scared and crying in his bed a few feet away from mines. As another thunder clapped outside we both screamed frightened, not being able to handle it anymore I asked my brother," c-can I climb in bed with you?" knowing that if I did that we would feel better. We were always better together during thunder storms. He nodded saying," Of course! T-That's if you can handle the awesome me!" A few seconds later we both cried out in fear as a loud thunder sounded outside. I whimpered," I-I'm coming." I got out of bed and walked over towards by brother's bed on the opposite side of the room but as I was halfway there, a big animal broke through the window with a growl, and stared at me. When the animal jumped me and Gilbert both screamed for Vati, as he bit me on my forearm, deeply. When Vati charged into our room and shot the thing with his gun and the thing fell to the side dead. I cried loudly in pain holding my bleeding arm that had a deep bite on it from the dog-like animal and he picked me up rushing me towards the bathroom to clean it, with Gilbert trailing behind us in hopes that I would be okay. As he cleaned my wound, Vati noticed that something was wrong with me; my eyes were starting to look a bit animalistic, when it hit him. The dog-like animal that had bit me was a werewolf… He turned to Gilbert telling him to pack all his things which Gilbert listened to. After Vati laid me down in bed in the guest room and locked the door.

**Vati's P.O.V**

Dammit... I was too late...Ludwig was bit by werewolf... I need to protect Gilbert, but that would mean I would have to give him up… After telling Gilbert to pack all his belongings and he left to do so, I pout Ludwig down in the guest room which, had no windows thankfully. As Gilbert came out with his bags he asked me," Vati is Luddy okay?" I looked at him answering briefly," He'll be fine." I grabbed his bags and him and quickly walked to the car, putting Gilbert in his bags in before driving towards the farthest orphanage. When we arrived Gilbert asked me," Vati what are we doing here?" After that I grabbed his bags and him and went to the office their filled all the necessary paperwork and put Gilbert down.. Not having the guts to tell him anything else I bade him goodbye before I started to walk away when I heard him crying," Vati why are you leaving me? Vati come back! Vati please! What did I do wrong!" he ended up screaming, tears in his eyes. I turned back slightly to see him crying and struggling against the person in charge to get back to me. As our eyes met, I looked at him and told him these last words," I'm sorry Gilbert.." and with that I left a crying and screaming Gilbert to the orphanage and drove back to the house. When I went to check on Ludwig, my darkest fears were correct, he had changed into a werewolf during my absence and had wrecked everything in the room as he lay in the middle of all it tired and in human form once again. I took him up and wrapped him in a blanket and cradled him close as I sat in a chair when I heard him whimper, "Gilbert..." and with that I started crying worrying about him and Gilbert and why did this have to happen to us. After that incident I got involved with the supernatural council which I never really knew about until now, being a veterinarian helped considering that many of the wolves in our community got injured due to the hunters and with that I became actively involved in the werewolf council and I even adopted a girl, who fell into the same predicament as Ludwig. Her name Is Elizaveta or Eliza for short and she was 2 years older than Ludwig which at the time was now 4 considering a year had passed after the terrible accident. And though I gave Gilbert away, I still kept up to date with his comings and goings and I was happy to find out he got adopted my an Edelstein, until I found out that he was one of the evil hunters that loved nothing but chaos, and sadly he was my boss..

_**-12 years later-**_

**Ludwig P.O.V**

I woke when Eliza shook me awake telling me to get ready for school. I woke up slowly rubbing my eyes of any remaining sleep that lingered there. Then I got dressed for my new school that I recently transferred too after a big issue at my old school, which I didn't like to think about. I got dressed and ate and got everything together and sat in the car next to Eliza as Vati drove us to school. I stared out the window bored and obviously not wanting to talk, when Eliza nudged me and I looked at her when she told me, "everything will be all right, nothing bad is going to happen." I gave her a slight smile before turning back to the world rushing by us as we drove to my new school. When we finally arrived, Vati turned towards us and with a light smile because he was worried for me told us," Be safe and don't talk to strangers." With Eliza jokingly telling Vati back," Vati everyone at school is a stranger." before we exited the car. When I exited I looked around and prayed that nothing bad would happen and I slowly trudged to school, staying quiet though many of the kids in front of us were in groups with their friends, but transferring in junior year made things even worse for me, even more so considering I skipped a grade. At the front of the school were 3 teens and instantly I had a bad feeling about this. The first had somewhat long blonde hair and was dressed in slacks and the schools long sleeved white shirt and was flirting with any girl that looked his way, with a French accent. The other wore a soccer jersey and was talking to the punk albino guy with some piercings on the other side with red eyes. When the French guy looked my way I already could tell this was going to be bad especially when I felt his arm around my shoulder," Bonjour newbie. ~" I tried to get away but the dudes grip was extremely strong," Your new here what's your name?" I gulped and answered a quick," L-Ludwig." before looking down again. The French guy smirked even wider," well Mr. Nazi you're going to be me, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert's punching bag", he stated with a laugh introducing me to himself and the other two there. The Spanish one, Antonio seemed too lost to keep up and just seemed to understand that I was their new play toy. Whereas the albino punk named Gilbert stared at me as if he was trying to remember something. When suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and saw that the French dude name Francis was punching me there," You paying attention Nazi? ~" I nodded quietly, and when Francis retracted his hand I fell to the ground, holding my stomach. Francis seemed to enjoy the sight," That's what's going to happen every time you don't listen to what we're saying", and thankful the bell rung signaling to go to class and with that Francis turned and told me over his shoulder," See you later Nazi! ~" I picked up my stuff and went to class which sadly Gilbert was in, and sitting behind me, and just when I thought things couldn't get worse I found out that I had him for every single one of my classes except for my 5th which was P.E and consisted of the trio.. Great I thought, off to a great start already... After we ran the customary 10 laps it was time to hit the showers and get ready for 6th but of course, those 3 were causing chaos, with Antonio running around and stealing people's clothes and hiding them, with Francis doing the same and stealing peoples towels and with Gilbert cracking them at the other kids. I of course still had my towel on my waist and had decided to shower in the corner away from everything but just when I thought I was clear the trio came into the showers, in search of more prey. When they saw me they cornered me and I tightened my grip on my towel in hopes they would not take it, because being gay and liking Gilbert is pretty frustrating especially when he's naked in front of you, and Gilbert eventually put my head in an arm lock and noticed my tight grip," why you holding onto your towel so tightly? Were all friends here. ~" Unknowingly I released my grip which gave Antonio a chance to grab it and make off with it somewhere. I stood there for a couple of seconds blushing and trying to cover myself while the remaining two made fun of me for it. "Aaaw look Gilbert! He's embarrassed!" Francis told Gilbert. Gilbert of course who was too busy trying to check me out grunted in agreement when I decided to just leave, which I did but it leaded up to Gilbert wolf whistling at me and that earned him a smack from the French man. Ads I got back to the changing area and reached my bag I noticed that Antonio had taken and hid my clothes, great I thought. Such a nice way to start school... As I grabbed my phone, I went to a dark corner in the room where no one could find me and called Eliza." Eliza?" "Yeah? What's wrong?" her voice seemed extremely worried, obviously knowing that I didn't call just for the fun of it. "Someone took my clothes in p.e..." She gulped, "Okay, I'm on my way..." When she stopped and sighed," I found your clothes but your boxers are missing and I'm almost there." I replied with a quiet,"okay..." and hanged up deciding to hug my legs closely, as I heard the terrible trio walk off, with Francis complaining about Gilbert checking me out. I stayed there for a while before I heard the door open and heard Eliza calling my name," Luddy?" I answered "over here." And she quickly came and handed me my clothes as I got up and slowly got dressed, with Eliza apologizing for not being able to find my boxers. As I got dressed in the awkward silence, Eliza finally decided to speak," It was those three wasn't it? Obviously not in the mood to talk I nodded, and finished with grabbing my bag and I was soon surprised to find Eliza hugging me. But I soon hugged back with a soft whimper as she stroked my back in a sisterly manner," it's okay. If you want I can talk to them to get you to stop? "I nodded obviously liking that idea," and you could skip 6th and go for a run." She ended with a smile knowing that I liked to run. I looked at her, breaking the hug and nodded, with a slight smile and with that I told her bye and broke out into a run, heading for the woods.

**Gilbert P.O.V**

This day started off fucking boring. Especially since Francis found a new gopher. What was even weirder was how he looked even familiar. Anyways after finding out from Francis that he was gay, pretty obvious especially when you asked the popular kids since they knew of it and often made fun of him for that. Thinking to myself I figured out that's was probably why he didn't talk much. Anyways after the AMAZING look I saw on him from the showers I felt bad that Antonio had taken and hidden his clothes. I also felt bad that Francis saw him as a target especially since he knew I was into Blondes. But Francis was just a fuckbuddy or a "booty call". But Francis thinks we have something more. After we left I noticed he wasn't in our 6th period, lucky me having him for all our classes! But when after school came rolling around and I was leaving with my hand wrapped around Francis's waist I saw Ludwig again. He seemed to be looking for his sister but before I could do anything Francis went towards him with a smirk. "Hey Nazi boy, I heard your boxers made it to Facebook, Instagram and tumblr!" Ludwig seemed confused," W-what do you mean?" Francis smirk grew and he took out his phone to show the picture of Ludwig's boxers flying on the flag pole. The little cutie blushed and shrank a bit before Francis grabbed him and pushed him against the wall," Listen here you Nazi, you will do what me and my friends say or I will make your life here a living fucking hell!" he said growling. Ludwig seemed to panic,"B-But!-"But before he could finish Francis punched him in the jaw and it left a mark. Francis then turned to me," hey help me put the Nazi brat in the garbage!" Feeling bad I went over and took the boy, who weighed nothing, man this kid needs to eat more, and dumped him in the trash. Francis was then laughing as he saw Ludwig's sad face and soon dragged me off before I could apologize or even help him out. We left and I couldn't help out the poor thing as we left him stuck in the garbage.

_**A/N: Well here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember reviews are appreciated because not only could they encourage me to write more but it will help me to improve my writing! Anyways thanks for reading! Don't forget to Rate and Review and TheLittleTriforce out!**_


	2. Chapter 2- Things get Complicated

_**A/N: Hey guys TheLittleTriforce here! Sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter two of Werewolves and Hunters! I apologize it took me so long for me to update it but schools been a bitch. But now that the year is almost done, things have been getting calmer which is why I was able to write this! Anyways Enjoy! And don't forget to R&amp;R! TheLittleTriforce Out!**_

**Ludwig's POV**

I whimpered as I was stuck in the garbage. What a wonderful first day at a new school. As I took out my phone by some miracle, I called Eliza. "Luddy where are you I'm outside? You okay?" I whimpered softly, "No. My boxers are on the top of the flagpole and I am stuck butt first in the trash." I noticed a pause where I guess Eliza looked up and saw them before responding, "Okay, I'm on my way." I stayed, obviously not being able to move until she walked in and helped me out. As I stood and dusted off any pieces of trash that may have stuck to me, she grabbed my hand and led me to Vati's car where he was waiting for us and we got in. Although as we stayed quiet, Vati assumed something was wrong and decided to ask," Well, how was your day?" After a moment of silence again, I answered before Eliza could saying," Well, it was fine but my underwear is on the schools flagpole..." I noticed Vati looked up and his eyes seemed to widen. He cleared his throat before continuing," Well at least you don't need to go to school tomorrow." I nodded silently wondering if I was destined to repeat the same process as what happened at my old school... As soon as we arrived home I did my homework and decided to just sleep, obviously not feeling well, after a somewhat stressful day at school and soon I was asleep. That night, since the moon was out, I transformed into my wolf form and decided to just go and run although I did enjoy myself with it until I tripped.

**Gilbert POV**

As I left Ludwig in the trash, I felt really bad. I mean I don't know why Francis just randomly decided to pick on him. As I got into my car and drove home, I noticed dad's car at home and I frowned. Fan-Fucking-Tastic. As I walk in I'm immediately glomped by my "sister" as pick her up she smiles," Welcome home Gilby!" I hug her back," Thanks Lily." I said a slight smile coming onto my mouth, and then I put her down heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Eyeing the brownies I grabbed one and began munching on it before going into my room which was as awesomely punk rock as I was. I then threw the awesome me onto my bed whipping out my phone and texting Antonio and Francis so we could go on a patrol today since it was a full moon. To tell you the truth, I am not your average teenager. I remembered when I was small and yet to discover my awesomeness, I was abandoned by my parents and the next day adopted by a dark man by the name of Edelstein. The first few years were okay until I reached twelve and he began training me to kill werewolves, and other supernatural creatures. Okay I know it seems far-fetched but I have seen it with my own eyes. Thus began the story of the awesome me hunting those despicable beings that hurt others for their own gain. Anyways enough of that and more about what was happening with my buddies. I glanced back at the phone after reminiscing and saw that the both of them agreed wholly to the idea and I soon began to prepare for the night. As soon as it was dark we headed out into the night and started patrolling although it was boring at first with Antonio and Francis arguing about some stupid shit when I heard rustling and a wolf stumbled out in front of us. I stopped raising my crossbow and aimed although the wolf didn't look like it was hunting but a job is a job. Before I could fire though, the wolf looked up and stared at me with the bluest eyes ever that held something akin to fear before it turned tail and fled. "Fuck!" I cursed as I ran after it firing as accurately as possible while chasing it down, whereas the other two dumbasses slowly ambled after me still arguing about who would kill the damn thing. I stop when I come to a clearing and realize with a sigh that I lost it, but I knelt down and inspected the floor hoping to find any signs of where the wolf went so I could finish the job and not get punished for losing prey.

**Ludwig POV**

As I entered the clearing and saw Gilbert with the crossbow I ran. Within moments of turning my head though, I heard a soft swish go by my head as I saw an arrow hit the ground near me and with a cry I decided to run even faster. As I arrived at a clearing I decided to just change directions and run hoping to lose him although it wasn't the smartest choice I ever made, seeing as it led me to one of the cliffs by the river. I stopped panting, trying to catch my breath when I heard rustling. I whined thinking it was Eliza and attempted to communicate through some kind of weird wolf telepathy thing," E-Eliza?.." though to my luck it sadly wasn't her. I got up when I sniffed the air and realized that it wasn't her but Gilbert. I cursed inwardly when he stepped out of the bushes and stared at me. I backed up a bit but stopped realizing that I had nowhere to run since the other two were blocking any other chances of escape. Gilbert stepped forward with somewhat of a triumphant smirk and said," Damn I am so fucking awesome. You thought you lost me but I'm better than that wolf." I whined my tail in between my legs and whined. Gilbert laughed," It's no use begging for me to save your life. Although I will fight you with just a knife, you seem to be a formidable opponent considering how you try to lose me but that's all I will do. A fight on even terms so that you can at least die with pride." He said all while tossing Antonio his crossbow and taking out a silver knife and getting into a fighting stance. I whimpered knowing that the only way for me to escape would be to jump into the river but that seemed to easy. I got into my stance not getting my claws out because I didn't like fighting. I pounced on him in hopes of catching him off guard but he just punched me away roughly that had me spinning. I got up and almost would have died if I hadn't moved out of the way, seeing as he slashed the spot where I was. It continued like that for a while, me pouncing him while he just punched me away continuously, obviously seeing pleasure in seeing me get injured and slowly becoming weaker. I should have eaten the food Vati gave me after school... As I slowly got up with my legs shaking I saw Gilbert grab his crossbow from Antonio and aim at me," enough games, now you die!" I looked at the river far below and decided the risk of dying by that was better than this and I threw myself off the cliff hearing the surprised gasp of Gilbert as he looked over the edge to watch me fall and hit the water.

As I blinked the sleep from my eyes, I looked around, noticing the lush backyard with a pool, before I began shaking my head a bit to clear any sleep that was left when I heard a voice," What the hell are you doing here?" I looked up and stared at the face of Gilbert before I decided to look at myself. I was naked. In his backyard. Just great and I was still sore from falling off the cliff. I put my head to the ground as tears threatened to spill out before I heard Gilbert speak again," woah woah woah, are you okay?" I shook my head deciding not to say anything. When suddenly I felt a cloth fall on top of me and when I looked up Gilbert had placed a towel on my. "C'mon, you can stay with me until you feel better or something but you can't stay here." I nodded and tried to get up, but I didn't think I could walk considering that just by standing I was wobbling. But before I could take a step forward Gilbert did something I never expected him to do. He picked me up bridal style. I blushed as he started walking to his house while he apologized," sorry but I had too because my family would be waking up soon and I don't think you would want to meet them naked." I nodded still at a loss of words. The guy I had probably been crushing on for the longest, that usually ignored me and one of his friends was bullying me, and now he was here being nice and talking to me?! I felt like the world was going to end soon. As he carried me to his room and sent me down and disappeared into his closet, and drawers I looked around. His room was just as punk as he dressed, his walls littered with almost every single famous rock band out there. As I did a 360 turn and kept looking he walked up to me and handed me something. As I looked down I realized he gave me boxers, shirt and sweatpants. I looked up and was about to say something when he interrupted me," Take it. It's to make up for what Francis did." I nodded finally managing to utter thanks before I started to dress, while I blushed since I could feel Gilbert staring. When I was done, I looked at him and he was lying on his bed and patted the spot next to him, "here, sleep you look tired. You can explain what happened later." Before he turned to the wall and to my guesses fell asleep. I decided to take him up on the offer and lay down next to him falling into a blissful sleep that I haven't had in ages, and for the first time in a while it was one undisturbed by nightmares.

_**A/N: So that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So what will happen between Gilbert and Ludwig? Who knows! XD Anyways stay tuned and I'll try to update a bit faster this time! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please R&amp;R if you guys have any questions! And if you guys wanna talk or ask me anything feel free to message me! Anyways TheLittleTriforce out! ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3- Life gets Worse

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the delayed update! Anyways here it is and enjoy! remember i don't own any of the Hetalia Characters! Enjoy!TheLittleTriforce out! :D**

_**Gilbert POV**_

As I woke up I found out I couldn't move. When I looked to find out why I realized that Ludwig, was cuddling with my chest and had me in some type of death like grip, while he drooled a bit on my shirt. I smiled as I looked at him realizing that he seemed calmer now than before. I slowly wiggled my arms out and wrapped them around Ludwig lightly, smiling as he snuggled into me. "Damn." I thought, "I still do like this kid." I smiled to myself thinking about how I had a crush on this kid since middle school ever since my brother Roderich told me about you and I saw you. "Curse my luck though that fucking Francis decided to choose him as his punching bag. It's not fair..." I petted his hair softly smiling as I watched him sleep in my arms.

_**Ludwig POV**_

When I woke up I realized that my pillow was breathing.. And had a heartbeat. As I slowly blinked away the sleep from my eyes and looked up I saw gilbert smiling at me and he told me," Good morning dude." I blushed and pushed him away a bit as I sat up rubbing at my eyes as I slowly woke up. "morning." I said blushing as I stood to get up but Gilbert grabbed my wrist before I could. "Stay for a bit." He said to me looking me in the eyes as he stared at me. I blushed even more as I looked at a spot on the wall not looking him in the eyes," why?.." I mumbled. He sighed softly as he explained," too make up what happened the other day. I found out you just transferred in and it wasn't fair that my buddies and I messed it up for you." I looked at him blinking not expecting him to apologize that quickly. "o-oh." I said before nodding and agreeing to spend the rest of the day with him. He smiled before standing up and stretching before heading towards the door where he stopped and turned to look at me, "you coming?" he asked. I nodded quickly as I stood up and followed him to his living room which was just as nice and fancy as his backyard was. As I looked around in awe I heard a slight oomph as he sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him for me to sit there. As I sat he grabbed a game controller before turning on the tv and game station all while telling me," I meant what I said in the showers at school you know." I sat down and looked at him before uttering a confused," what?" Gilbert turned his attention away from the television screen to look at me," I meant that we were friends." I stared at him, surprised at how easy he admitted this, then again I never really had a friend before so I wasn't entirely sure how it worked exactly. He looked at me and chuckled at my confusion. "What? Never had a friend before?" I shook my head mumbling a sad, "no..." Before I could say anything though, he pulled me down into the couch next to him and handed me a controller. "C'mon, enough sappy stuff. Let's have some fun!" We soon played video games to our hearts content unaware of how much time had actually passed by. A couple hours later we were watching silly animal videos on YouTube and eating pizza and drinking root beer, when Gilbert decided to ask me a question," so why did you transfer from your old school to this one?" I stopped chewing the piece of pizza in my mouth and swallowed it. It felt like a long time passed before I answered." I was bullied in my old school, and after an incident happened I transferred to this school." Gilbert seemed to understand how this was a touchy subject and he soon dropped it. Afterwards Gilbert offered to drive me home and I agreed to it. The drive home was typically silent as I directed him to my place with the music from the radio station playing at a comfortable volume in the background. Within no time at all we arrived at my house and as I walked up to my house I waved goodbye before my sister opened the door grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me in. I hit the wall next to the door before my sister was hugging me." Oh my god I was worried sick! Vatti and I assumed that you were still running around as a wolf but then you didn't come home so we got worried and... Why are you wearing Gilbert's clothes?" she asked me raising an eyebrow. I blushed a little embarrassed, as I told the story and how we spent the day hanging out. She sighed at the end of it," At least you're all right. That's all that matters" and with that she hugged me. As I went to bed I smiled, knowing that despite everything that happened I had at least one friend.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

A certain figure growled at what he had witnessed." So the fucking twerp thinks he can take my guy huh? Well, I'll make his life a total and complete nightmare." The man smirked thinking and coming up with a plan to torture Ludwig's school life.

**_-The next day at school-_**

**_Ludwig's POV_**

As I got out of the car with Eliza I looked around, hoping Francis wouldn't be there. Alas my hopes were soon extinguished as I saw him and Antonio waiting for me but Gilbert was nowhere to be found. As Eliza went her way to meet up with a friend, I walked forward hoping the two wouldn't see me but of course they did. "Hey shitface, come over here!" Francis growled as he noticed me trying to sneak past him. Francis grabbed me by my necktie and dragged me towards the back of the school. I mentally made a note that I probably should have stayed with Eliza so that this wouldn't have happened. Suddenly I was shoved against the wall, as I clung onto my bag. Francis loomed over me as I shrank back as much as I could again the concrete wall. "So shitface. I want to make a deal with you. How about you do everything I say and I won't fuck up your life?" he said with an eerie smirk. I gulped nervously thinking about what to say before I asked," W-what are you going to do if I disagree?" But before I even finished that sentence I felt the breath get knocked out of me as I saw his fist collide with my stomach. I feel to the ground clutching my stomach as I coughed but before I could even recover I was forced up and I was punched in the face and I was knocked to the ground. "Like I said before shitface, you do as I say or I fuck up your life." Francis growled. I nodded quickly as I curled up onto the ground a bit. Francis smirked," Good. Your job today, is to be my punching bag and not make a noise or ill make things worse for you." With that he continued kicking me, picking me up and punching me. Eventually Antonio joined the kicking and punching until I faintly heard the school bell ring signaling it was time for class. Francis frowned," Damn I thought I still had time. Oh well. See you later punch bag. ~" he said as he and Antonio headed towards the entrance of the school. I stayed on the ground for a little while longer before slowly limping towards class.

**_Gilberts POV_**

I cursed under my breath as I hurriedly limped to class. "Great. I fucking miss one werewolf and I fucking get beat up." I growled as I sat down in my seat and looked around noting that Ludwig was nowhere to be seen even though class just started. Within fifteen minutes later and Ludwig walked in, and my eyes went wide. He was sporting a bruised eye, split lip and was holding his side as he limped in and sat down not making eye contact with anything. Of course the dense teacher didn't notice anything and just continued with the lesson. Then again I had my fair share of teachers that were paid to not say anything about stuff like this. As the day passed I kept on eye on Ludwig and at lunch when I noticed him sitting in the corner alone, my gaze went to Francis who was watching his every move. I figured that Francis was doing this but I didn't want to say anything since Francis could be unpredictable at times and who knows what he would do to the kid if I said anything. I kept an eye in him though despite me sometimes feeling Francis's glare on me. As PE arrived and we went did our laps and we were getting dressed, I noticed that's when Francis and Antonio were nowhere to be seen. Of course I heard something hit the floor a little but away and I followed the noise to see Ludwig on the floor. I stepped forwarding finally deciding to say something," Aye, Francis give the kid a break it's only the third day of school." As I took a look at Ludwig I noticed he had a lot more injuries now than earlier. He didn't look at me though and instead stayed focused on the floor. Francis finally decided to listen to me and stop," fine. Let's go then." That's when I walked off with them but not before casting a look back at Ludwig who was getting up.

**_Eliza POV_**

As I walked off to meet up with my friends, I felt bad for leaving Ludwig all by himself. But before I could dwell on the further any longer I accidentally bumped into someone. I heard a chuckle as I looked up to see Jack, the captain of our swim team smiling at me. I quickly jumped back, hoping he didn't see me blush but then again it's hard not to when you like the big nice guy. "Morning." He told me with a smile. I replied "Morning Jack. When does swim practice start?" He smiled at me before continuing," Well I came to talk to you about that. We have tryouts today after school." I smiled," I'll be there then." He nodded in acknowledgement before waving goodbye and disappearing inside the school. I shook my head in the hopes that it would extinguish my blush. I've been crushing on him for a long while now ever since I quit softball and joined swimming. I quit softball when the team started saying mean things about my brother when I decided to try out swimming and then this crush happened. I thought back to the day when I walked into the pool area with vati and how he walked up to us and asked us if we needed anything. The crush had started there since this guy was nice, polite and lean with muscles but not to the point where he was a total meathead. It's his kindness and his cute and alluring smile that got me and almost every girl in this entire fucking school to like him. After that the day quickly passed by in a flash and soon it was after school. But when I met up with Ludwig I gasped. He looked absolutely dreadful. As I started to fuss over him he whimpered," C-can we just go home now?" I frowned and felt and as I told him that vati couldn't pick us up and how he had to walk home since I had swimming tryouts but, him being the perfect little brother despite being bullied understood and wished me good luck with a smile before heading out.

**_Ludwig POV_**

As I headed out I kept looking around in the hopes that I wouldn't spot Francis and things were okay until I was halfway home and he got out of the popular ice cream parlor near my house and saw me. I froze hoping he wouldn't have noticed but he did. He soon walked towards me and before I had a chance hooked his arm around my head and brought me around the back of the establishment before finally saying," Okay so this is your last beat up for the day punch bag. But if you follow my directions maybe ill stop bullying you." I looked up at him, my eyes shining with hope as he continued," As long as you don't look at Gilbert, talk to him or even hang out with him your bullying ill stop.' My eyes widened. The first friend I get and I'm not allowed to have anything to do with him. I nodded at Francis and he smiled," Good." Before punching me in the stomach again and when I hit the floor he continued hitting me until his phone rang and he walked off. I slowly got up and quickly walked home and walked in before I finally collapsed in pain and exhaustion in the foyer inside of the house.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on for so long! Things kind of got really busy for me but now that I'm on a break for a school for a while I've been working on the chapter for you guys! Anyways thanks for reading this its greatly appreciated and don't forget if you have any questions comments or concerns about the story feel free to leave a comment or Dm if anything! Anyways thanks for reading! The littletriforce out! :D


End file.
